


If You Close Your Eyes

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: I like this one, This Song Is My New Obsession, Video! Yup Another One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>But if you close your eyes... does it almost feel like you've been here before...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A video for our sweet Harold Finch. I hope you all enjoy. Not to mention, this song is my newest obsession. :) Please, let me know what I can do to make these better! :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it Kmmerc.

I hope you all like this one.


End file.
